


Miraculous Murder mystery

by Sunflowereevee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Halloween One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowereevee/pseuds/Sunflowereevee
Summary: Chloé invites the entire class over for a super special Halloween party. But then her super special event she planned doesn’t fly well with her guests.What will this do to Chloé?And what’s Marinette’s costume supposed to be?Tune in to find out
Kudos: 10





	Miraculous Murder mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween people. I originally made this fic for a contest on Amino. But it didn’t get a lot of attention so I decided I’d put it here as well just to make the time I put into it worth it.

The witches party room was decked from ceiling to floor in Halloween decorations. Spiderwebs decked on the staircase with care, jack o lanterns cast the foggy floor in harsh shadows and a cauldron in the middle of the room puffs out a steady stream of fog. 

The witch was dressed in her finest threads. A black dress that trailed behind on the floor with a purple spiderweb like train. It has long oversized sleeves to draw attention to her dark purple nails. Her face was most impressive with purple eyeshadow and a lot of eyeliner. Her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and a tall witch hat sat upon her head. 

The witch, who prefers to go by Chloé Bourgeois. Sits on a couch shaped like a coffin with a yellow teddy bear in her lap. She fastens a vampire cape to the bears neck. 

A scream followed by a thump makes her look up towards the staircase. In time to see her familiar (or lackey if you prefer) Sabrina tumble down the last few steps. 

“SABRINA what are you doing!” Chloé as usual has an odd way of asking if her only friend was alright. She dashed over to Sabrina’s crumpled body and yanked a large black bottle that had been dropped. 

Chloé wipes off the dust and sighs in relief. “Everything has to be perfect for the party tonight. We can’t afford your clumsiness to ruin things.” 

“Sorry Chloé” Sabrina whimpers and rubs her sore head. She’s dressed in her old Chat Noir costume. But her bell had been replaced with a purple bow to match Chloe’s dress. 

Chloé walks away to place the black bottle on a table arrangement in the room. She placed it beside some skulls painted black and fake spiderwebs. She made sure that the bottles very subtle poison label was positioned at a viewing angle. 

“Perfect, now to summon our guests.” Chloé whips her hair back and a strand of her hair falls onto the table. 

“Even her?” Sabrina gasps and covers her mouth in horror. 

“Yes, even-“ Chloé posed dramatically threw her arms in the air. “MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! HAHAHAHA!”

Sabrina stands there silently until Chloé jumped at her. “Hello Sabrina the thunder?”

“Oh right” Sabrina pulls out a remote from her sleeve and pressed the top button. Nothing happens so Chloé snatched it out of her hands. 

“Want something done you have to do it yourself.” Chloé fiddled with the button until artificial lightning flashed outside the window followed by thunder. 

Chloé’s body is bathed in its shadow as she lets out another evil laugh. “MA HAHAHA HA!”

Tom Dupain-Cheng is just finishing the final touches on a batch of 24 jack o lantern cupcakes when the bell rings him to the front. 

“Hey Mr. Dupain-Cheng” Alya greets his warm smile with a fang filled one. She wore a gorgeous crimson high low dress. With it being shorter at the front and longer at the back. She decorated it with a black belt with a bat clip, a purse shaped like a coffin and some knee high black boots. Her face is also made up with some smoky eyes and black lipstick. 

Nino walks beside her in a similar get up, but he’s opted for a black cape and trousers with a red bat belt and a fancy top hat. 

“Looking Fang-tastic you two” Tom leans over the counter with a cheeky grin. 

Nino chuckles while Alya makes a show of rolling her eyes. “Thanks dude, and you make a nice...”

Tom is dressed in a large white...tutu definitely a tutu. With what looks like candy wrappers glued to the skirt. And he’s got a cute little crown with a tooth on it. 

Tom pats his chest “come on, Sweet tooth. Isn’t it obvious?” 

Nino is saved by Marinette coming down from her room the way she always did. Like a bat escaping a bad XY concert. 

“Hey girl...” Alya raises a brow. Marinette wore what best could be described as rags. It’s yellow, covered in what looks like food stains, there’s an old apron around her waist. She has a pair of old fashioned sunglasses on her nose. And on her head is quite literally a napkin. 

“That’s your costume?” Nino blurts as Marinette takes the cupcake box from her father. 

Marinette giggles “yep, come on.” She moves on ahead oblivious time her friends confused stares. 

Marinette is practically skipping as they enter Bourgeois hotel. Alya can’t help but pull out her phone to capture the Halloween utopia the lobby has become. 

Jack o lantern balloons in the middle of the room. Spiderwebs were spun around the staircase and fog covers the floor. The employees scattered about are all well dressed zombies. 

“Welcome to the haunted hotel” Chloes butler Jean welcomes them with a tray holding champagne flutes. In them was a red cherry pop and a gummy worm. “Make your way to the thirteenth floor if you dare.” 

The thirteenth floor is just the tenth floor with a sticker over it that read thirteenth in blood red. It’s hard to say if it’s cute or just sad. 

Once inside Alya digs in her purse and offers a red tube. “You sure you don’t want to change? I have some backup blood if you want to be a bite victim.” 

“It’s fine Alya, you’ll see” Marinette winks and turns to greet the doors opening. 

Only for a moose to charge them. 

“YAAAAAA!!” Marinette screams and holds the cupcakes up like a shield. The moose stops an inch away from her and rears back. 

“23 screams, just try and beat that troll!” The moose cheers and pulls off his head, revealing Kim’s grinning face. He whips his body around and points towards a goblin in front of a cherry punch bowl. 

Said troll is Alix with her pink hair gelled into horns and her face looking like rotting flesh. Complete with a few fake maggots crawling out of holes in her cheek and eyebrows. 

She smirks and takes a sip of her punch. Behind her Mylène dressed like a sheep finds a fake bug in her cup and yelps in surprise. 

“25 and counting, you’re going down moose man!” Alix sneers and sticks her tongue out.

“You can’t keep scaring Mylène, that’s cheating.” Kim whines and walks towards her to have an up close argument. Marinette and co see this as the moment to get off the elevator. 

Marinette admires the rest of the party goers costumes as she goes about dropping the cupcakes at the food table. 

Ivan is dressed like a wizard while he comforts poor Mylene. Max is a secret agent drinking from a punch glass like he’s given up on life. Nathaniel and Marc are a pair of skeletons talking quietly in the corner. 

Marinette smiles and holds up the rest. “Your costume is cute Mylene” 

“Thanks, your costume is...something” Mylene and Ivan each take one with strained smiles. 

Marinette chuckles evilly “yes it certainly is.” 

“I thought you were going to wear a costume” the expected yet dreaded voice of the party host Chloé Bourgeois cracks Marinette’s smile. 

“Are you a dish rag?” Sabrina ever the follower joins in. 

Marinette smirks mysteriously “oh you’ll see, I’m just waiting for-“

Chloé suddenly slaps her hand over Marinette’s mouth and pats her headpiece. “Oh save it for someone who cares. Enjoy the party Dupain-Cheng.” 

Lightning flashed out the window and the two harpies laugh as they walk away. Marinette raises a brow but doesn’t comment. 

About twenty minutes later Marinette dances with her girl squad. Angel Juleka and Devil Rose are twirling each other around like there’s no one else in the room. Alix is jumping back to back with Mylene who thankfully has forgiven the multiple scares. 

Alya takes Marinette’s hand to get her attention. “Okay girl the mystery is killing me. What are you supposed to-“

An ear splitting shriek silences the music and the snaps all the overhead lights on. All eyes turn to Chloé standing above Sabrina who appears to be taking a nap on the floor. 

“It’s Sabrina, she’s been...” Chloé placed the back of her hand on her forehead. “MURDERED.”

Thunder booms from the speakers and everyone glances around with looks from confused to concern to annoyed. 

“Someone in this very room must be the culprit. And nobody is going to leave until-HEY!”

Two party goers of Max and Kim were already at the door when Chloé screeched at them. “I just said you walnuts can’t leave. Sabrina has just been murdered here.” 

Sabrina peeks an eye open then quickly closed it. 

“We were just getting some more candy” Kim declares with a horribly forced smile. 

Max just rolls his eyes. “No offence Chloé but I really don’t care for murder mystery party games.”

Alix blows a raspberry “Yeah murder mysteries are lame, almost as lame as the candy table.” 

“We still have time to go trick or treating” Rose chirps and a good chunk of the room starts heading for the door. 

Chloé gawks like a gutted fish “b-but-but.”

Adrian (dressed like a Disney prince) puts his hand on her shoulder. “It was a good attempt Chlo...” 

Chloé’s face turns red and she slaps his hand away. “An attempt isn’t good enough, this party is supposed to be perfect!”

A butterfly window dramatically opens to an old man preforming his favourite activity of spying on children while making sounds like he just took a fantastic dump.

“Ahh party guests leaving and a mystery yet to be solved. A perfect target for my akuma.” Hawkmoth monologues to his butterflies we guess. He has one land on his hand where he uses his powers on it. 

“Fly away my akuma and set this mystery into motion.” 

Chloé clenches her sound effect remote when the akuma just speed flies into it (seriously those bugs are speedy little suckers). The butterfly mask thing hovered over her face and his voice speaks to her. 

“Happy Halloween Wicked Detective. Your suspects think they can just walk away after you went through so much trouble. I shall grant you the power to make them play. In return I ask only for the critical evidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” 

How such lame speeches work besides luck is a mystery that may never be solved. Chloé growls and the akuma slime covers her. 

The elevator suddenly slams closed and these thorny blank vines cover the walls and exits. Rose screams and Marinette gasps as the fog swirls from the floor and lifts into the air. 

Wicked detective emerged and floated in the air. This akuma has dark purple skin and a grey dress that mixed with the fog. Her eyes were completely silver with no pupils. Her hat purple witch hat has a glowing yellow star on the top. Her remote had turned into a magnifying glass that she holds like a wand. 

Compared to some it’s only a partial eye sore. 

“No one is leaving until we find Sabrinas killer!” 

“Wait Chloé I’m alive” Sabrina waves her arms and Wicked blasts her with magic from her wand. 

The fog swallows Sabrina before she can even scream. The other students do it for her and make a racket while climbing on furniture or each other. 

Wicked detective points her wand towards the ceiling and creates a cloud like image of each of the party guests with a name below it. Words like sunglasses for Max, prince for Adrien, orange bat for Alya and napkin maid for Marinette. 

“Say the guilty party’s name and they shall be consumed by the fog. Fail to and you all shall be!” Wicked booms and melts into said fog. 

Lightning flashed outside and Rose screamed. 

“Okay calm down guys, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here to save our butts any moment.” Alya promises and Marinette chews her lip. 

Cut to a few minutes later Marinette climbs under a table and tugs it to make sure it covered her. She’s about to open her purse when the other side is yanked up. 

She and Adrian yelp in perfect sync and Marinette bangs her head. 

Adrian chuckles “did you find any evidence under here?” 

“Under where? OH you mean the table haha” Marinette awkwardly laughs and hides her blushing face. 

Adrien, ever the oblivious idiot, offers his hand to help Marinette crawl out. “Lets go check with the others.” 

Max adjusts his sunglasses and gestures to the big table. “So for evidence we have this giant poison bottle missing a cap. A receipt for said poison under a tray. And a fingerprint in a blob of orange frosting.” 

“The guilty party will be consumed by fog” Marinette mutters while scratching her chin. She scowls and glances up at the fog symbols of her and her classmates. At her rather crude picture of hers. 

“The evidence all seems to be pointing at one person” Alya nervously glances around the room. “But if we do Marinette will-“

Thunder roars and Wicked emerged from the fog. She grins at their terrified faces and points her wand at them. “So you found the culprit after all.” 

“I am not the culprit” Marinette declares fearlessly and everyone whips their heads to her. “Because I have an alibi that proves me innocent!” Marinette points her finger at Wicked’s frustrated face. 

“Oh this I will have to hear” Wicked flies down into Marinette’s brave face. “The poisons receipt was found under a cupcake tree, fingerprint was found in the frosting from the cupcakes YOU brought. And YOU have the poison bottles lid!” 

Wicked grabs Marinette’s head and pulls out the black lid that matched the bottle. The class gasped as the fog swirled around the two girls. “Any last words napkin maid?” Wicked purrs. 

Marinette smirks “yes I do, allow me to transform.” 

Wicked blinks and the class gawks in awe as she begins to spin. Marinette releases a pin and her dress is swallowed by a black one sparkling with glitter. Marinette pulls off the napkin on her head to reveal a black tiara. 

“I’m no maid, I’m Princess Noirella” Marinette removes her sunglasses to reveal she wore green cat slit contacts and some green eyeshadow. 

Adrian’s jaw dropped and Wicked moves back as Marinette once again pointed at her. 

“And a Princess would never make her own cupcakes. I was framed by a jealous witch!” 

“Look!” Rose cries and picks up something thin by the poison bottle. “A blonde hair.” 

The fog crackled with magic and swirled around Wicked. Her face flashed with fear “wait hold on! I-AHHH!” 

Wicked grabs onto the cauldron as the fog tried to swallow her up. The vines on the walls retract and wrap around her to pull her. 

“Hurry find Ladybug” Alya cries and the class flees to the stairs. In the panic no one takes notice of a certain Princess running to the balcony instead. 

Wicked screams as half of her body vanished into the fog and it continued to creep up.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug cries and comes running in with a handheld vacuum in hand. “Hold on Chloe!” She starts the machine over Wicked and her wand appears within her body. 

Wicked detective suddenly launched up with a punch at the ready “I AM WICKED!” 

A baton extends through her body and knocks out the wand. It smacks into the wall with enough force to break in two. 

“We never said that you weren’t” Chat Noir teased as the fog vanished with the appearance of the akuma butterfly. “Sorry I’m late, couldn’t get past the vines.” 

Ladybug released the white butterfly with a small smile. “Eh I was stuck in the elevator.” 

“We really need to stop using those during akuma attacks” Chat mutters as Ladybug activates her miraculous cure. 

A little while later Chloé walks down in a slightly smudged outfit to her classmates all gathered in the lobby. Her arrival allows Marinette and Adrien to return to the crowd. 

“I...I...” Chloé crossed her arms and turned her head away. “I’m not going to apologize when it wasn’t my fault.” 

Marinette steps up to her with a gentle smile. “Chloé I didn’t get a chance to say it before but I love murder mysteries. And it was really cool that you tried to get everyone to have fun at your party.” 

Chloé raises a brow confused as Marinette takes her hand with a gleeful noise. “I have an idea.” She turns to the crowd. “Everyone go trick or treating for an hour. Then return here for a new mystery. Winner gets a ton of candy and free goodies from my bakery.” 

“WOO CANDY” Kim yells and grabs Max before he could sneak away. 

Chloé huffs as their class cheers and left. “Do you have to show me up every time?” 

Marinette’s shakes her head “no, and you’ll like this. You’ll get to murder me with a pumpkin pie.”

Chloé smirked at the mental image. “Okay Dupain this I gotta see.” 

Marinette picks up a jack o lantern and the girls scurry into the elevator. The doors close and a gust of wind blows out the candles on a spooky candelabra.


End file.
